Certain styles of gages are commonly referred to as so called "diameter gages," and are generally designed for comparing the relative distances between two points of a calibrated object, and corresponding points on an object being produced. These distances can pertain to diameters of bores or face groove journals, but can also be used to measure parallel surfaces, such as slots, keyways and the like.
The normal use of a diameter gage is hand held. Such gages can be placed against a surface that is perpendicular to the diameter or slot being measured. Gages can also be useful on machines such as internal or jig grinders, horizontal or vertical maching centers and jig borers as well as honing machines.
It would be an improvement in the art to provide a versatile, portable and accurate measuring gage. During lathing operations, such a device could facilitate inspection of a diameter while the part is still in the machine or outside of the machine, as desired. This sequence could also be used to inform the operator if the device holding the part has induced any distortions, or if the diameter has become out of round, after removal from the machine.
It would be an improvement in the art, to provide a versatile, compact, lightweight, easily adjustable, hand-held and accurate gage for any and all such gage uses and applications.